


Dire niente pur di non dire troppo

by TheLazyFanartist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, But it will be ok, Established Relationship, Hurt, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Porn With Plot, Truth Serum, induced panic attacks, things will get NSFW
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazyFanartist/pseuds/TheLazyFanartist
Summary: "Solo questa notte aveva voluto concedersi, abbandonarsi a qualcuno che lo distraesse dai suoi sentimenti ben sapendo che già l'indomani il dolore e la vergogna avrebbero sostituito il momentaneo sollievo. Doveva soffocare i suoi desideri, e così cercò di fare, sentendosi soffocare lui stesso, sentendo il proprio corpo tremare sempre più intensamente, il terrore prendere il sopravvento."





	Dire niente pur di non dire troppo

**Author's Note:**

> Prima fanfiction su AO3!

Dall'altra parte della sala piena di alieni quei due parlavano tra di loro, contenti l'uno della compagnia dell'altro. Sguardi dolci dicevano tutto quello che c'era da dire, senza bisogno di parole o di altri gesti. Erano innamorati, fremevano per il momento in cui sarebbero finalmente rimasti soli. Un breve sguardo nella loro direzione rivelava tutto questo, suscitando in Lance una gelosia che sapeva bene essere ingiustificata. Restituì immediatamente la sua piena attenzione ai Laeti in festa intorno a lui, e alla strana bevanda che aveva in mano. Era amara, e sapeva di nostalgia. La bevve tutta d'un fiato e, abbassando il bicchiere, sorrise ancora più brillantemente di prima, rise ancora più fragorosamente ed esagerò ancora di più ogni suo gesto. Niente di tutto questo trattenne la sua mente dallo sprofondare in ricordi lontani di quando aveva festeggiato con persone care che gli volevano bene, che lo abbracciavano e che lo incoraggiavano a fare del suo meglio.

\- Non ho molta esperienza in fatto di umani, ma è forse tristezza quella che vela l'attraente viso del paladino blu?- chiese qualcuno.

Per un momento Lance non capì chi era stato a fare quella domanda, poi il suo interlocutore si fece riconoscere sfiorandogli la spalla. Gli era stato presentato precedentemente come l'ambasciatore dei Verek, una razza amica dei Laeti da migliaia di anni. La pelle a scaglie e gli occhi gialli gli conferivano un aspetto minaccioso, ma la sua espressione era di sincera preoccupazione.

Lance sorrise, indossando la sua maschera di disinvoltura con ancora più determinazione.

\- Un viso tanto grazioso non dovrebbe mai essere contratto da emozioni tanto negative.-

Disse l'altro prima che Lance potesse anche solo pensare a che cosa rispondere. Quest'essere... stava forse facendogli delle avance?

\- Chiedo scusa per i miei modi, il mio nome è Phersim.-

\- Il nome è Lance, ma il piacere è tutto tuo!-

\- Oh, è un piacere davvero! E dimmi, credi che l'affascinante paladino blu possa concedermi qualche momento?-

\- Ma certo che l'affascinante paladino blu può concedere qualche momento all'affascinante Phersim, ambasciatore dei Verek.-

\- Vedo che ti ricordi di me...- commentò l'alieno dirigendo entrambi verso una delle balconate della sala dei ricevimenti nella quale si trovavano. - Mi congratulo ancora per la spettacolare vittoria riportata oggi, con Voltron nei paraggi i Galra non metteranno mai le loro zanne su Laira. Da parte di tutti i Verek su questo pianeta, grazie infinite!-

\- Ehi, siamo eroi! È questo che facciamo!-

\- Protettore dell'universo, salvatore del pianeta, paladino... con tanti titoli ci si aspetterebbe che un uomo tanto avvincente avesse un atteggiamento di maggiore... superiorità.-

\- Che dire, sono eccezionale, ma non mi piace sbandierarlo ai quattro venti...-

\- Che strano modo di dire... ma credo di intuirne il significato.-

\- Heh, scusa, ogni tanto mi scordo che non conoscete i modi di dire che utilizziamo sul pianeta dal quale proveniamo!-

\- Ti manca molto il tuo pianeta, paladino?-

Lance non volle rispondere. Sentì la sua buona disposizione svanire per l'ennesima volta quella sera, e per distrarsi dai ricordi più malinconici si guardò intorno.

La vista era incantevole, le foreste che circondavano il palazzo reale brulicavano di creature bioluminescenti simili alle lucciole, ma molto più grosse, e le tre lune visibili di notte si sarebbero allineate da li a pochi giorni. Era uno spettacolo meraviglioso quanto crudele.

\- Sai, anche sulla terra le foreste sono verdi.-

 

* * *

 

Era difficile, quando entravi in una stanza, non notare come prima cosa il vivace paladino blu.

Questa era solo una delle ragioni per le quali Keith era tanto preoccupato. Aveva già discretamente perlustrato la sala dei ricevimenti due volte, muovendosi da un paladino all'altro chiedendo se avevano visto tornare Lance, e se erano sicuri di non ricordarsi dove fosse andato.

Shiro invece, stava facendo il giro dei gruppi di alieni presenti in qualità di diplomatico, insieme ad Allura. Sbirciò ancora nella loro direzione sperando di cogliere un qualche cenno, un segnale che avevano scoperto qualcosa, ma niente. Lance continuava a mancare all'appello da ormai troppo tempo per i suoi gusti. Cercò di tranquillizzarsi dicendosi che forse aveva finalmente trovato qualcuno che gli desse corda, ma questo ebbe l'unico risultato di irritarlo e agitarlo ancora di più.

Lance si fidava troppo delle persone, questa era un'altra delle ragioni per le quali Keith era preoccupato. Poteva essersi allontanato con chiunque, senza nemmeno mettere in dubbio la propria sicurezza... di sicuro non si era preso il disturbo di avvertire qualcuno. E se lo avevano rapito? La domanda lo immobilizzò. Era possibile... che ci fossero infiltrati Galra al ricevimento? Si guardò intorno freneticamente, cercando di decifrare le espressioni di tutti i presenti. Quanti erano? Dove avevano portato Lance? Che cosa gli stavano facendo? Tutti i presenti sembravano sereni... ignari di quello che stava accadendo. Una mano si intrufolò sotto i suoi capelli, chiudendosi fredda sul dietro del suo collo e cogliendolo di sorpresa.

\- Devi calmarti- gli sussurrò Shiro mantenendo la presa salda sul suo collo.

\- Pidge e Hunk non hanno idea di dove sia, né lo hanno visto tornare.-

\- Strano, ma-

\- Non ha nemmeno avvertito nessuno che si allontanava!-

\- Keith.-

\- Per quanto ne sappiamo potrebbero averlo rapito! Lo sai che si fida troppo delle persone, è così stupido che potrebbero rapirlo e nemmeno se ne accorgerebbe!-

\- Keith!- lo sguardo severo di Shiro lo fece immediatamente vergognare delle proprie parole.

\- Sai che non è vero, adesso per favore cerca di calmarti. Lance si è allontanato con l'ambasciatore dei Verek, e prima che tu dica-

\- Non mi fido di quell'essere! Phersim, giusto? Shiro quel tipo nasconde qualcosa..-

\- Keith, per favore rilassati! Phersim non nasconde nulla e Lance... mi hanno riferito essere stato piuttosto contento di allontanarsi insieme a lui.-

\- ...Ah.-

L'orchestra suonava come non fosse successo nulla e la gente chiacchierava tranquilla. Sentì le mani di Shiro posarsi sulle sue spalle, ma quasi non ne avvertì il peso. Lance si era allontanato volontariamente. Senza dire nulla. Insieme ad un alieno del quale non sapeva nulla. Un alieno del quale Keith non si fidava. Un alieno che potrebbe averlo ingannato? E se si, a quale scopo? Rapire Lance per colpire Voltron dove faceva più male? Era praticamente una coltellata al cuore...

\- Keith?-

\- Da che parte sono andati?-

\- Keith, non seguiremo Lance. Ha trovato qualcuno con cui svagarsi, e adesso probabilmente starà-

\- Non ci voglio neanche pensare, ok?- si affrettò ad interromperlo incrociando le braccia. - Non possiamo... è in pericolo, ok? Non mi fido di quello!-

\- Lance si è fidato, e noi dobbiamo fidarci del suo giudizio. Stai traendo conclusioni affrettate e poco lucide, controllati!-

\- E tu come fai a essere così calmo? Lance si è allontanando con uno sconosciuto sospettoso senza dire niente a nessuno, come fa questo a non... spaventarti?-

Shiro inspirò ed espirò profondamente, sapendo di dover misurare le proprie parole.

\- Keith credimi, sono preoccupato e avvilito esattamente quanto te...-

\- E allora andiamo a cercarlo! Da che parte sono andati?-

\- No, non andremo.-

\- Shiro, ti prego! Ascolta... ci assicuriamo solo che stia bene ok? Niente casini, anzi! Non ci facciamo neanche vedere!- Sentì le mani dell'uomo stringersi appena più forte sulle sue spalle mentre pensava al da farsi, e lo guardò risoluto negli occhi, aspettando che decidesse.

\- ...La terrazza centrale.- rispose finalmente, rassegnato. - Da li saranno scesi nel giardino sottostante, forse sono solo andati ad ammirare le lucciole aliene... Lance ne era incantato.-

Sollevato per aver ottenuto l'approvazione, Keith ripensò alla meraviglia del ragazzo quando aveva scoperto quelle creature, e sperò che Shiro avesse ragione.

 

* * *

Si era ritrovato a dire di tutto a quell'essere. D'altronde il panorama era splendido, reso romantico dalle luci che fluttuavano languide in cielo. Avevano sorseggiato qualcosa di simile allo champagne e Phersim gli aveva offerto il suo mantello, per proteggerlo dalla brezza fresca proveniente dalla foresta. Si era sentito come il protagonista di un romanzo, stretto al forte braccio dell'intrigante ambasciatore che lo ascoltava cicalare a lungo sulla sua famiglia, sulle piccole cose che gli mancavano della Terra. Come un fiume in piena le parole avevano cominciato a traboccare incontrollate, narrando le sue avventure con la sua nuova famiglia... i suoi pensieri sulle strategie che adottavano contro i Galra. e poi le sue insicurezze, e le sue paure, mentre Phersim aveva allungato il passo portandolo sempre più forzatamente verso un'area di giardino senza fiori.

Aveva capito di essere nei guai quando, pronunciando una parola nella sua lingua madre, l'essere aveva fatto comparire la sua navicella.

Ovviamente da allora era cambiato tutto. Aveva provato a scappare, ovviamente. Si era ribellato con tutto se stesso, ma il Verek aveva continuato a parlare e fare domande come non stesse succedendo nulla e Lance si era sentito come se le proprie energie si stessero prosciugando per lo sforzo di concentrarsi sul colpire l'essere finché, stremato, era svenuto.

 

Stava bene, per adesso, ma il ricordo delle ore passate suscitarono in lui una tale rabbia da farlo tremare incontrollatamente. Si ripromise di non fidarsi più tanto facilmente delle persone, indipendentemente da quanto potevano essere affascinanti, e cercò di capire meglio quale era la sua situazione attuale, e quali le possibilità di fuga. Era ammanettato ad una sbarra metallica che correva in verticale lungo il muro dietro alla seduta del pilota. Non aveva speranza di rompere ne la sbarra ne le manette. Inoltre non indossava la sua armatura, quindi non aveva modo di contattare gli altri... avrebbe dovuto convincere l'uomo a liberarlo. Ma come?

\- Spero tu abbia imparato la lezione, paladino. Non opporre resistenza!- Phersim si era accorto che aveva ripreso coscienza. Abbassò le schermate olografiche che stava esaminando e si diresse verso di lui.

\- Che cosa vuoi da me?-

\- Non quello che tu speravi volessi da te, ovviamente! Davvero credevi ti trovassi attraente?-

\- Ehi! Non ti permettere di insultare il mio aspetto, lucertolone! Ti informo che sulla terra c'è tanta gente invidiosa della mia bellezza!-

\- Si, si, me ne hai già parlato! E mi hai anche raccontato di come alla fine tutti i tuoi pretendenti si tiravano indietro...e la cosa non mi sorprende affatto! Riesci anche solo a immaginare quanto sia stato difficile per me ascoltare attentamente tutti quei discorsi inutili? La repulsione alla sensazione della tua epidermide molliccia che si stringeva attorno al mio braccio? Voi umani siete disgustosi, con la vostra pelle elastica ricoperta di pelo e questa abitudine di parlare così tanto di nulla!-

Nella luce fioca che i pochi schermi accesi emanavano, la creatura aveva un aspetto agghiacciante. Non era rimasto nulla dell'espressione e dei modi gentili che avevano inizialmente attirato Lance, e il ragazzo si chiese con un brivido se ne sarebbe uscito vivo.

\- È giunta l'ora di parlare di cose serie. Non perdere tempo a cercare di mentirmi: quale è la più grande debolezza del vostro leader?- Ecco di cosa si trattava!

\- Non ti dirò – sentì il battito del proprio cuore accelerare e una nuova ondata di paura invase il suo corpo facendolo tremare visibilmente.

\- Come dicevo, cercare di mentirmi... o di trattenerti, è solo una perdita di tempo. Una perdita di tempo che per te può essere solo dolorosa!- Phersim si chinò su di lui, guardandolo negli occhi, come per assicurarsi di qualcosa. Poi ghignò, e si allontanò per versarsi da bere.

\- Ricordi il liquido che hai ingerito poche ore fa?-

\- Mi hai avvelenato? È per questo che sono svenuto?- rispose Lance ricordando il sapore simile allo champagne.

\- Non direi avvelenato... vedi, quella bevanda conteneva una droga potente quanto utile. Questa ha la capacità di modificare le quantità di ormoni presenti nel tuo corpo a seconda del tuo comportamento: se dici la verità, se menti, se eviti di rispondere... la droga reagisce a ogni tua scelta, non è affascinante? Pensa, sono tanto generoso da mettere il tuo destino nelle tue stesse mani!-

Lance inorridì, questo significava... che qualsiasi cosa avrebbe detto sarebbe stato immediatamente evidente se mentiva oppure no. La creatura aveva in viso un'espressione di trionfo che gli fece rivoltare lo stomaco. Come era riuscito a fidarsi di qualcuno così mostruoso? Aveva sbagliato, era stato troppo vulnerabile alle attenzioni che gli erano state rivolte... e aveva voluto togliersi dalla mente quei due a tutti i costi. Ma avrebbe rimediato ai propri errori. Avrebbe protetto quelle informazioni con tutto se stesso. Avrebbe protetto i suoi amici!

 

* * *

Dopo un po di tempo che perlustravano la zona avevano trovato un'area vicina al bosco che era inesplicabilmente libera da ogni genere di flora. Impulsivamente Keith cercò di avvicinarsi, ma Shiro lo afferrò per il dietro del collo della maglia, e zittendolo lo fece accucciare dietro di se. Nascosti da un cespuglio di morbidi fiori blu, si presero un momento per esaminare meglio l'area con lo scanner presente nel braccio bionico di Shiro. Non si erano aspettati di trovare una navicella invisibile nella parte più isolata del giardino del palazzo reale, ma non c'era tempo per chiedere spiegazione ai Laeti: dovevano agire subito! Lance poteva essere li dentro, e il fatto che la navicella fosse mimetizzata non poteva essere un buon segno. Dopo una scansione più approfondita lo scanner mostrò due forme di vita, una delle quali torreggiava sull'altra che era seduta sul pavimento in evidente stato di agitazione. Keith sparì immediatamente da affianco a Shiro, dirigendosi alla ceca verso dove stimava si trovasse l'entrata della navicella. Si fermò quando si rese conto che non aveva modo di trovarla, e guardò l'altro raggiungerlo. Orientandosi con l'ologramma ricavato dalla scansione, riuscirono a trovare l'accesso che interagì automaticamente con la tecnologia Galra schiudendosi senza rumore. Keith era sempre più irrequieto, tutto gridava pericolo intorno a loro, poi sentirono delle voci provenire dalla porta che portava alla cabina di pilotaggio: gemiti e singhiozzi occasionalmente coperti da parole crudeli.

\- Credi che qualcuno verrà a salvarti, ragazzo?-

\- Heh – venne la risposta affannata, - No, per tua fortuna- Argh!- Keith si avvicinò, coltello in mano in attesa di capire a chi appartenessero le voci.

\- E allora, perché soffrire!? Hai parlato per tutta la sera, e proprio ora mi deludi?- Un lamento fu l'unica risposta che risuonò nel buio. Shiro fece segno a Keith di non muoversi, non sapevano ancora con certezza che cosa stesse succedendo, ne chi fosse coinvolto.

\- Perché soffrire così pur di proteggere persone che non si sono neanche accorte della tua assenza? Non gli importa di te, lo hai detto tu stesso! Ti considerano un inetto, inutile! Un pagliaccio!- La seconda persona non rispose che con gemiti e ansiti.

\- Non sarà un moccioso logorroico ad impedirmi di redimermi agli occhi del mio signore!Heh, il paladino blu è un osso duro? Poco male, vorrà dire che- La reazione fu immediata.

In un istante Shiro si avvicinò alla porta che si attivò come la prima. Keith assalì la creatura prima ancora di averla veduta bene. Premette il coltello alla sua gola coperta di scaglie mentre lottava per sopraffare l'avversario. Shiro vide l'essere allungare il braccio verso un'arma e glielo afferrò torcendoglielo fino a sentire solo la resistenza dello scheletro. Da molto non aveva più provato il desiderio di fare del male, ma le cose che aveva sentito... continuavano a risuonargli nelle orecchie. Non avrebbe mai più permesso a nessuno di trattare Lance così. E non avrebbe più permesso a Lance di pensare così di sé! Percepì, lo spezzarsi del arto e sentì il bisogno si procurare altro dolore ancora e ancora. Ma sentì anche un voce debole richiamarlo alla realtà. Davanti a lui, ammanettato ad una sbarra, Lance si stava asciugando il viso, rannicchiato nel suo angolino, tremante.

 

* * *

Si disse che dentro di se aveva sempre saputo che qualcuno sarebbe venuto, e cercò di convincersene. Non erano certo queste le circostanze che aveva sperato gli regalassero il calore di quelle braccia e il dolce rimprovero in quegli occhi, ma altrimenti chissà se le avrebbe mai avute queste attenzioni.

\- Perchè non smette di tramare?- Era Keith... non ricordava di aver mai sentito la sua voce così incerta, e provò l'immediato bisogno di tranquillizzarlo.

\- Lance, Stai bene? Che è successo, ti ha fatto qualcosa?- gli chiese Shiro direttamente nell'orecchio. Si era posizionato dietro di lui per stringerlo a se e riscaldarlo mentre gli massaggiava i polsi doloranti dai vani tentativi di ribellione contro le manette... Quando lo avevano liberato?

\- Non mi sento molto bene...- ammise involontariamente – mi ha-

\- Che cosa ti ha fatto? Che cosa voleva da te?-

Avvertì l'ormai nota sensazione di panico assalirlo prima ancora di aver deciso se e come poteva rispondere.

\- Keith, rallenta, lascia che si riprenda prima.-

Con gesti delicati ma rapidi il ragazzo prese ad esaminarlo, cercando di capire se c'erano ferite nascoste, studiando e sfiorando i segni delle botte che si stavano scurendo sulla sua pelle.

\- Mi spieghi perché ti sei dovuto allontanare con lui? E senza neanche avvertirci...-

Il ricordo di poche ore prima riaffiorò indesiderato insieme alla nausea. Il disperato bisogno che aveva sentito di allontanarsi, togliere il disturbo... Solo questa notte aveva voluto concedersi, abbandonarsi a qualcuno che lo distraesse dai suoi sentimenti ben sapendo che già l'indomani il dolore e la vergogna avrebbero sostituito il momentaneo sollievo. Doveva soffocare i suoi desideri, e così cercò di fare, sentendosi soffocare lui stesso, sentendo il proprio corpo tremare sempre più intensamente, il terrore prendere il sopravvento.

Perché non porre fine a tutto questo? Bastava rispondere, no? Bastava dire tutto e si sarebbe sentito immediatamente meglio, il dolore e la paura avrebbero cessato di tormentarlo. Non avrebbe più dovuto nascondere i suoi sentimenti, le sue paure, i suoi pensieri...non avrebbe più dovuto indossare quella maschera che tanto odiava. La verità poteva liberarlo! Gli sembrò quasi di sentire già il sollievo che avrebbe provato, si convinse che il tremore stava scemando, e riaprì gli occhi.

Keith, seduto di fronte a lui, guardava Shiro in silenzio,con aria smarrita, e una mano ancora delicatamente appoggiata al fianco scoperto di Lance, appena sotto uno dei lividi che aveva trovato. Vide la grande mano di Shiro accarezzare dolcemente il viso del ragazzo, e da li scivolare lungo il collo per stringersi rassicurante sotto la nuca. Un gesto di una dimestichezza dolce e privata che parlava di quanto bene si conoscessero, dei come l'uno sapeva esattamente di cosa aveva bisogno l'altro e come aiutarlo, sostenerlo...ciò che avevano era speciale e sacro, e nessuno aveva il diritto di interferire. Richiuse gli occhi e restò zitto. Non rispose più a nessuna domanda rivoltagli. Si coprì le orecchie e pregò che l'effetto della droga svanisse all'improvviso. Pur sentendo la nausea tornare accompagnata dai brividi, decise di non rispondere. Pur sentendo il terrore crescere si disse che ne valeva la pena. Il dolore al petto fu una novità ma era disposto a sopportare anche quello... per loro. Per la loro felicità, non c'era niente che non fosse disposto a sacrificare. Sentì il respiro cominciare a mancargli mentre le voci intorno a lui cominciavano a risuonare sempre più forti e angosciate, qualcuno lo stava scuotendo, qualcuno lo stava accarezzando, poi si sentì sollevare da terra e sprofondare nel buio.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, ovviamente sono aperta a critiche costruttive, correzioni grammaticali e anche suggerimenti. Ovviamente ho già una bozza di come saranno i prossimi capitoli, ma se avete idee che volete illustrarmi, non esitate! Non ho un beta reader! Per cui apprezzo ogni aiuto, grazie!
> 
> Magari.. se avete qualche suggerimento per un titolo migliore...


End file.
